Historias
by arturven
Summary: Estos son un conjunto de historias asombrosas y un poco sobrenaturales que aunque cueste trabajo creerlo han sucedido y yo las e transportado al mundo de Zootopia, son historias que escucho del día a día por las calles de familiares y amigos , también de la red y literatura
1. historia 1

**Muy buenas gente, se que en estos momentos que me cuesta tiempo por el tiempo de las clases de el colegio, pero de verdad esta fue una idea que me encanto desde el primer momento, solo son un conjunto de "one short" creo que asi se escribe, sobre historias increíbles, tanto por sucesos fantasiosos pero mas que todo, "sobrenaturales"y escuchando sobre algunas historias y relatos tanto de amigos,libros,internet,etc. Llevo un tiempo que quería decir esa palabra "sobrenatural", ahora comencemos.**

"Se acabo nuestro tiempo"

Eran horas de la noche, Judy y Nick estaban persiguiendo a unos maleantes en una persecución a alta velocidad, era una noche lluviosa, las gotas golpeaban el metal y vidrio de los vehículos, apenas se por el sendero que ambos vehículos se desplazaban a gran velocidad, algunos bombillos en posters de electricidad y varios rayos de luna deban iluminación al camino, los delincuentes fueron dificiles de apresar pero estos cayeron sin mucha lucha.

El jefe de policia les cedió el derecho a ir a sus casas, el zorro dio la idea de tomar un poco de cerveza aunque Judy no quería, luego de mucho suplica ella accedió pero para ella solo era una botella; el ba al que fueron era mucho mas cuidado de lo que ella pensaba, incluso se podía decir que parecía mas bien a un restaurat, si no fuese por las pocas mesas y las muchas botellas de distintos sabores y colores de los vidrios, llenos de el liquido de el cual quería el zorro.

(NICK) Te lo dije zanahorias, este no es un lugar cualquiera.

(JUDY) Debo decirlo zorro astuto, este parece un lugar muy bueno para ser un bar.

(NICK) El dueño de este lugar es amigo mio, y por el tiempo que lo conozco, lo que mas le gusta son las cosas limpias y ordenadas.

(JUDY) Eso parece, bien ya sabes, solo me das una...UNA. Dijo la conejita aclarando para que el zorro no haga ninguna travezura.

(NICK) No te preocupes Zanahorias.

Paso el rato, las bebidas probocaron un efecto de ebriedad mucho menor de lo esperado en ambos, aunque el sabor si que era muy fuerte; en ese mismo lugar estaba Finnick el cual estaba con otros amigos, la coneja logro hacer que nick solo se quedara un momento para charlar con el, ambos fueron caminando para dejar a Judy en su casa.

Durante el camino paso algo, ambos ambian cruzado una calle pero a Judy se le habia caido el telefono por lo que fue a recogerlo, una autobus de color blanco con una linea azul oscuro se movilizaba a gran velocidad, tenia una fuerte luz blanca que dejo casi siega a la coneja.

-JUDY CUIDADO. Fue lo que grito Nick.

El zorro se abalanzo sobre la coneja y logro moverla en el ultima segundo ante de que ella y por poco el también, terminaran aplastados por el gran vehículo, ambos trataron de reclamar pero el vehículo nunca se detuvo, no pudieron creer que en realidad casi los atropellan y ni se dan cuenta, en estos momento si el conductor supiera de lo que paso hubiese pedido disculpas; olvidando el momento ambos se fueron a sus casas a descansar, durante el camino se encontraron con una sorpresa pero mas que todo para Nick, al llegar a la calle de Judy, Nick logro ver la camioneta de Finnick conduciendo a gran velocidad, en el breve instante en el que el puso verlo por un segundo, Nick vio a Finnick muy preocupado conduciendo a alta velocidad, el zorro trato de pedirle un aventon pero no se detuvo,, se sintieron muy cansados y asustados por lo que sucedio en esa calle.

.

.

.

Nick comenzo a abrir los ojos, su boca aun tenia algo de sabor de las bebidas de la noche anterior, pero se llevo una sorpresa con lo que encontró; se encontraba en el medio de una calle, ¿como paso?, ¿caso camino dormido o algo así?, al mirarse se dio cuenta de que tenia sus ropas preferidas, su camisa verde estilo hawallana y sus pantalones caqui, a su derecha encontró a Judy también levantándose, tenia la ropa que utilizo cuando trato de pedirle disculpas cuando hablo de el caso de los aulladores nocturnos, una camisa rosa y unos pantalones azules largos.

(JUDY) N-nick, ¿que fue lo que paso?

(NICK) Que bueno que estas aquí, con tu pregunta en realidad no lo se.

Las cosas se pusieron mas extrañas al seguir analizando su alrededor.

Las calles de Zootopia estaban vacías, era algo que ninguno de los 2 había visto jamas, pensaron que aun era de noche pero al mirar al cielo vieron que la perspectiva era otra, el cielo en su mayoría era negro pero aun había algunos pigmentos amarillos y rojos, indicado que estaba terminando el anochecer y comenzando a ser de noche, cuando ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas ya era mas que noche, era algo muy raro.

(NICK) Es la primera vez que veo algo así, ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado?

(JUDY) Tal vez si vamos a la jefatura de policías

(NICK) Suena una buena idea.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles, vieron que un gran numero de animales estaban en dirección a la Jefatura, poco a poco el numero aumentaba mas y mas, parecían que decenas de miles y miles animales de todos los tipos y especies, presas al igual que depredadores, todos parecían tener un gran pesar en su rostros que eran también expresados por lagrimas, era algo muy extraño ya que no sabían si algún dignatario de la ciudad o algo por el estilo había fallecido.

Lograron encontrar un lugar en el que no habían animales y pudieron ingresar a la jefatura, en el complejo no había absolutamente a nadie, era algo bastante extraño, mucho mas de lo que ya era; fueron a la parte trasera de la jefatura, en el lugar estaba lleno de sus compañeros, todos con tristeza en sus rostros y con las miradas en sus ojos, Judy se dio con las 2 cosas que nunca se pensaba que vería mientras tuviese vida; primero, todos sus hermanos en el lugar y todos calmados y muy bien vestidos, segundo; sus padres, su madre llorando en un asiento con un vestido negro largo y su padre...consolando a una señora zorra mayor...esperen...¿UNA ZORRA?, ¿ABRAZÁNDOSE CON STU?, habían muchas cosas que ella jamas espero ver, pero abrazando a un zorro sin importar si es macho o hembra era algo que nunca había visto.

Nick se encontró con Finnick pero nunca lo escucho a sus llamados, ahora con todo esto había que pensar ¿que es lo que estaba pasando?, primero, ambos se despiertan en medio de la calle ya casi de noche; segundo, toda la ciudad parecía haber ido a la Jefatura; tercero, todos los ignoraban;cuarto, los padres de ambos estaban en ese lugar sin nunca antes haber ido a verlos visto antes...luego Bogo hablo, su voz se escuchaba algo quebradiza.

-El día de hoy...es un día muy oscuro...en la noche de ayer...unos importantes miembros de el el "Departamento de Policía de Zootopia" a perdido a 2 importantes integrantes...al igual que la ciudad.

El zorro fue el primero en darse cuenta de que habían de "cajas" de madera oscura encima de una plataforma en la que hablaba Bogo, la coneja sintió un mal presentimiento, ambos salieron para ver que es lo que había en esas cajas,Judy trato de salir y llamar la atención para ver si alguien decía siquiera algo...pero no paso nada, al voltear a ver a nick que ya estaba viendo directamente a una de las cajas parecía como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, cuando ella subió no pudo explicar lo que veía...eran ellos, sus cuerpos estaban en unos atauds de madera oscura, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por unas sabanas blanca, los rostros de los 2 adentro de los atauds de madera parecían tener algunos golpes y cortas en ambos rostros.

.

Esto era confuso, ¿estaban muertos o era solo un loco sueño?, esto no podría ser verdad, ambos tenían aun muchas ambiciones que cumplir, las principales eran hacer la ciudad un lugar mucho mejor (a pesar de que era un lugar mejor, ya como estaba) al igual que el mundo, formar una familia, entre muchas cosas, entonces recordaron...el autobús...lo mas probable es que ellos... algo los distrajo. Judy comenzó a llorar y solamente el zorro astuto y con quien era amiga desde el caso de los aulladores nocturnos le trato de dar consuelo; pero algo la distrajo; se escucharon las risas de unos niños a lo lejos.

Al mirar por la puerta por la que pasaron al "funeral" si así se les puede decir parecían ser un conejo y un zorro; se escucho una voz como de una niña, no mas de 8 años de edad, esta dijo.

-Vengan.

Ambos se fueron corriendo por un pasillos cercano, con la apariencia que estaban jugando; esta parecía ser un pista para resolver este extraño misterio, Nick y Judy, sin que nadie fuese a voltear, con el oído sensible de Judy ayudo a que localizaran a los pequeños, lograron encontrarlos en la sala de juntas.

Ninguno de los chicos miraba a nick y a Judy pero tenían algo muy familiar; había un zorro de pelaje rojo y tenia un traje de chico explorador, tenia un frasco lleno de moras que devoraba como golosinas; la otra parecía ser la niña que recordaba Judy, era una coneja pequeña, su pelaje era el mismo de ella y parecía tener un disfraz de policía...los 2 niños se dieron la vuelta y dejaron al descubiertos sus ojos...el zorro de ojos verdes esmeralda y la niña de unos violeta amatista...era algo inexplicable pero algo decía que esos niños , eran ellos pero niños, esto no tenia explicación; cuando el zorro dejo de comer dijo. Nota: si ven que los nombre están en minúsculas a diferencia de mayúsculas como generalmente los pongo, es por que son los niños

(nick) Muy bien, creo que ya es hora.

(NICK) Espera un momentito niño, ¿a que te refieres?

(nick) a esto me refiero.

Un lumbrar de luz se abrir, indicando que esto no era un sueño, esto en realidad estaba pasando, pero no querían irse aun, querían dar un ultimo adiós a sus padres, lo cual fue concedido, el niño que pensaban que era nick niño les dio 2 arándanos, con eso podrían hacer algunos efectos físicos que pueden ser sentidos por sus padres.

Ambos fueron a donde estaban los demás, aun eran invisibles para el ojo de los demás, Judy les dio un abrazo a sus padres y susurro.

-Los amo padres, nunca los olvide.

Nick por su parte le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su madre y le susurro

-Fuiste la mejor madre de el mundo, siempre te voy a querer, mama.

Los 2 vieron como los rostros de sus padres estaban impresionados y felices por la experiencia que han sucedido, ambos caminaban hasta donde estaban sus yos del pasado.

(JUDY) Nick...yo lo siento, si hubiese sido mas cuidadosa con el teléfono...

(NICK) No te preocupes zanahorias lo hecho hecho esta, y si tuviese que salvarte otra vez, no lo pensaría 2 veces

(JUDY) Jaj, ustedes lo zorro...-lo dice mientras le da un pequeño codazo a nick- siempre tan sentimentales

(NICK) Siempre seras una conejita torpe

(JUDY) Y tu siempre seras un zorro astuto

Ambos llegaron al lugar con el portal abierto, sus versiones de niños estaban estirando sus patas para tratar de tomarse unas de otras, el momento parecía ser una escena de padre-hijo y de madre-hija, antes de pasar por la luz dijeron.

(NICK) ¿Lista para una nueva aventura compañera?

(JUDY) Mucho mas que tu Nick

Caminaron lentamente los 4 para dejar a Nick y Judy en el descanso eterno.

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas gente, se que debo aun un episodio de uno de mis fics, "UNA ATERRADORA CRIATURA" pero comenzare a trabajar en el mañana en la tarde, pues tengo mucha tarea orita, se me ocurrió dar comienzo a este conjunto de historias cortas cuando el jueves en la clase de castellano, escuche un relato muy parecido a este en un libro venezolano; sin nada mas que decir ya saben que hacer para ayudar esta historia y para que les mande saludos en el próximo(si es que sale el próximo, depende de la aceptación)MP, comentarios, Fav,Seguirme a mi o a la historia, con esto me despido amigos y amigas, chao.**


	2. Historia 2

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, chicos y chicas, espero que estén muy bien, aquí su amigo arturven a vuelto para darle otra historia corta, antes de comenzar, quiero decir 2 cosas primero: primero, les quiero mandar unos gigantescos abrazos a "Unnamed benig","** Pompasdexabon" **; "** fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail" **de Mexico y también a "Nicole22 9" de la gran tierra de el Peru; segundo, se que en el titulo dicen que las historias serán sobrenaturales y de fantasía, pero para dar algo para todos por igual e decidido que también** **pondré historias de comedia como la que verán a continuación, pero también habrá historias o relatos de cosas de ultratumba y de otras cosas de ese tipo, sin gastar mas de sus tiempo, tal vez provocando segera a temprana edad XDD, como sea, comencemos.**

"El examen medico"

Habían pasado ya varios años desde el caso de los aulladores nocturnos, luego de el caso, el y Judy se habían declarado y 6 años luego, decidieron casarse, habían pasado 2 años luego de ese hermoso día; para este punto, el zorro tenia 40 años pero para tener un buen físico decidió realizar una buena cantidad de ejercicio, pero un día algo le paso algo...

Nick estaba levantando una pesa muy pesada para su cuerpo, tenia una meta de levantar una cantidad determinada de las pesas; al llegar a la numero 100 sintió un dolor extremadamente fuerte por su parte abdominal, era raro ya que lo ultimo que pudo haberle hecho daño en su trabajo paso la semana pasada, por lo que decide ir al medico de la jefatura.

(Medico) Lo lamento oficial Wild, pero al ver lo que tiene, creo que eso es una hernia, a parte de que suena una fuerte.

(Nick) ¿Y que se supone que quiere que haga con este dolor?, se siente como un infierno. Dice mientras trata de sobarse e estomago para aliviar el dolor, aunque eso era mas que inútil.

(Medico) Pues a este punto, deberá visitar un...Proctologo.

El zorro dejo los ojos abiertos al escuchar esa "desgracia".

(Nick) Esperece allí doc, eso suena a una gran cantidad de dinero, ademas de que le dije a Zanahorias de que la próxima semana saldríamos de vacaciones gracias a Bogo.

(Medico) No se preocupe Oficial Wild, hay un lugar en el que pueden atenderle, curarle y sobretodo, de manera completamente gratuita.

Al escuchar esa ultima palabra,las orejas de el zorro se alzaron de alta manera, pregunto un poco desesperado.

(Nick) ¿en donde rayos queda ese lugar? solo dígame en donde esta e iré

(Medico) Ese lugar es la "Academia de Proctologia de Zootopia"

El medico le dio la dirección en una nota de papel y le dio permiso a Bogo para que le diera el resto de el día para poder realizarse el examen pues era una emergencia, para acompañarlo también fue Judy, aunque por la persistencia de el zorro el isistio de que no condujera su vehículo, si había alguna cosa en la que nick se ponía obstinado o terco, era con su auto.

Llegaron en tiempo record al lugar, este era un edificio de 6 pisos y en este habían algunas personas esperado; para fortuna de el zorro, solo tuvo que esperar 10 minutos hasta que una gacela con una bata de enfermera dijo.

-Señor Wild, el Doctor Pequeño lo va a atender en un momento.

Los 3 mamíferos fueron hasta una puerta, la cual indicaba el nombre de el doctor, Judy espero por otro pasillo hasta el su esposo salieron y Nick entro a la habitación, este se sentó a esperar a dichoso doctor y mientras llegaba se quedo pensando.

-Espero que ese doctor pequeño me pueda ayudar, considerando mi edad, creo que el doc va a aprovechar para hacerme un chequeo de cuerpo completo.

El zorro escucho la puerta la puerta que se abriera...lo que vio que era el doctor era lo que mas tenia...el doctor pequeño, resulto ser un rinoceronte negro, este tenia una voz extremadamente grave que parecía de una película de terror.

-Entonces...¿usted es el señor Nicohlas Wild?

El zorro asintió de una manera un poco nerviosa, el rinoceronte se puso en su gruesa pata un guante de latex y dijo.

-Lamento decir esto pero...bájese los pantalones.

-o_0...TT_TT es-esta bien.

MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE

Judy escucho algunos gritos por el pasillo, al principio pensó que eran una niña que le ponían su primera vacuna, pero poco a poco escucho que estos gritos provenían de la habitación de nick, cuando estaba a punto de ir a ver que pasaba, escucho la puerta de esa habitación rechinar por el movimiento de abrirse, una voz muy grave dijo.

-Muy bien señor Wild, por el momento solo es algo temporal, el dolor debe desaparecer entre mañana y pasado-mañana si toma estos medicamentos, de todos modos, le recomiendo que le de días de descanso y sin hacer ninguna fuerza grande.

Se escucho la voz de Nick decir en un tono quejoso.

-Es-esta bien doc, gra-gracias por,por darme el nombre de los,me-medicamentos.

Judy vio que Nick no salio caminando normalmente, noto que estaba apoyándose de la pared y cojiendo, la coneja se acerco y pregunto.

(Judy) Entonces ¿que dijo en doctor?

(Nick) El doc dijo que debía tomar estos medicamentos los siguientes días, a parte de que dijo que debo tomar los días que quedan de la semana como de descanso.

(Judy) ¿Pero por que estas cojiendo?, ¿que no el doctor te iba a curar?

(Nick) Pues...me dio algo para que se me calmara el dolor hasta mañana en la mañana...pero ahora también tengo otro dolor T-T

(Judy) ¿A que te refieres?

(Nick) No es nada, vamos al auto, yo conduzco.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier otro movimiento, la coneja se puso en medio de el camino de el zorro.

(Judy) Nick, no puede conducir en ese estado, de milagro lograste llegar acá a alta velocidad.

El zorro trato de decir algo, pero luego de sentir el nuevo dolor, decidió [con la mano templando] darles las llaves a la coneja y dijo.

-Por favor, no lo lastimes.

-Tranquilo zorro tonto, no le haré ningún rasguño.

Al salir de el lugar, el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo el zorro sobre su experiencia en el lugar fue.

-tenia su anillo de matrimonio muy rasposo el desgraciado.

A ACABADO LA HISTORIA

 **Pues hasta aquí la historia, espero que el humor de el cap les haya gustado y tratare de recordar o escuchar algunas historias graciosas para esta serie, lamento mucho por no actualizar en un LAAAARRRRRRGGGGOOOOOOO tiempo, pero de verdad quería poner una historia de comedia para variar y se me acaba de ocurrir esto, se me ocurrió luego de la experiencia de un familiar de un amigo y un chiste de mi abuelo (esos chistes de antaño...que rarito ¿no lo creen?), para los que se pregunten,** **también que haré el dibujito de la portada (la cara de nick al ver que era un rinoceronte el que le haría el "examen" XD )**

 ***Unnamed being: espero que te haya gustado esta historia bro, si tienes alguna por allí o alguna otra sugerencia, me avisas o por MP o en los comentarios; que pases buenas noches amigos.**

.

 **Otra cosa gente, Mañana es mi cumple, los buenos 15 (aunque me confunden con alguien de 18 a 20) me siento muy alegre de cumplir mi primer cumpleaños trabajando en estas historias que les gustan a muchos, espero que estén muy bien estas noches (10:45 PM hora venezolana) pueden dejar sugerencias o historias suyas para colocarlas por aquí en los comentarios o en los MP, para los nuevos aquí me pueden ayudar un montón dándole Fav y darle a cualquier tipo de "Seguidor", hasta aquí me despido "chavales" como dicen en España y deseanme un feliz cumpleaños, los quiero a todos amigos y amigas, chaito ;3**


	3. Historia 3

**(ARTURVEN) Epale amigos y amigas, el día de hoy les traigo otra historia que me la encontré por allí, se me ocurrió escribirla luego de escuchar algo sobre unos amigos con una broma que acabo muy mal y un pequeño cómic que fue muy parecido a la historia, e todo modos decidí colocarla; y antes de comenzar les quiero avisar que la próxima historia sera de un tanto misteriosa, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia , me las pueden mandar por MP o por comentarios (recomendable en MP para dar sorpresa 7u7), ahora comencemos.**

Una broma...que termina muy mal.

había pasado casi un año luego de el famoso caso de la conejita Judy Hopps y el zorro Nick Wild, ambos en poco tiempo habían entrado en una bonita relación amorosa, con sus altas y bajas, pero siempre queriéndose y demostrando el amor uno a otro; el zorro, para darle una sorpresa a Judy decidió comprar una casa para ambos, esto en consecuencia de que llevaba tiempo viendo a Judy con bolsas en sus ojos por la falta de sueño provocado por las continuas discutas de sus vecinos.

Ese era un día de junio, Nick como ese día se iba mas temprano, decidió hacerle la cena tanto a el como a la coneja con un tono un tanto un tanto romántico. Ya eran las 7:45 pm, Judy acababa de terminar su turno de trabajo, por lo que decido ir junto a Garraza que ahora era uno de sus nuevos vecinos, esa era una de las mejores cosas de la nueva casa, Benjamín y varios compañeros de trabajo también vivían por esa zona, por lo que había un ambiente un poco mas seguro de lo que ya era.

Para las 8:10 pm ya estaba en la puerta de su nuevo hogar, al no recibir respuestas decide buscar una llave que escondió de manera extremadamente cuidadosa, bajo unos cuantos centímetros de tierra, al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que el lugar esta completamente a oscuras, esto era muy extraño pues en la casa siempre se encontraban las luces encendidas.

-¿NICK?, ¿te encuentras aquí?,¿porque sera que todo esta tan oscuro?.

Al buscar entre la gran oscuridad logra conseguir el suich, al encender las luces se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba muy bien acomodado, al ver el comedor se percato de que la cena ya esta lista y tapada por unas tapas de vidrios que mantenían el calor.

-Todo esto se ve muy bonito, pero aun falta algo, ¿donde estará Nicohlas?

Camino hasta llegar la sala de estar, estaba el sofá y el televisor apagados, todo estaba completamente ordenado y tranquilo, entonces lo único que faltaba era el zorro...sin embargo poco a poco la coneja fue oliendo un olor peculiar.

(JUDY) (Sniff-sniff) ese...olor...se me hace muy familiar.

Poco a poco sentía como se el olor estuviese atrás de ella, sentía como ese olor la envolviese.

(JUDY) Espera un momento...¿eso no huele a...aulladores?

(NARRADOR) Rápidamente sintió como unos dientes con mucha velocidad tocaron cada milímetro de su cuello, luego de dar un grito de sorpresa , la coneja cerro lentamente sus ojos...Resulto ser su torpe zorro que le quería jugar una broma, no había dejado de hacerlas desde hace casi un mes, el zorro se inundaba en risas para si mismo.

(NICK) Jajaja, lo siento zanahorias, pero no pude evitarlo, prometo que sera la ultima vez que hago esto hasta compre una esencia parecida a la de los aulladores; jej, tuve que usarla pues iban a oler mi atrayente aroma seductor de zorro, tienes que admitirlo, el lugar quedo impecable para la ocasión jeje.

La coneja aun no respondió, Nick pensaba que solo era una mala broma o una sobre actuación de su parte.

(NICK) Vamos zanahorias, creo que ya estas exagerando un poco.

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco se notaba la preocupación en el rostro de el canino.

(NICK) Um...?Judy?...Vamos zanahorias, ya dejo de dar gracia, abre los ojos de una vez.

En un momento dado decidió tocar su nariz con la suya...al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo que le dio un terror inmenso, la coneja no tenia respiración y se sentía bastante fría, Nick no pudo controlarse y por instinto entro en pánico

(NICK) DIOS MIO, ¿!PERO QUE ES LO QUE E HECHO!?, LA MATE DEL SUSTO.

Nick aun no creía lo que había hecho, matar el amor de su vida, solo quería hacerle un pequeño susto a la coneja pero todo se salio de las manos, en ese momento Nick tomo en sus brazos al cuerpo de la conejita.

(NICK) Por favor mi amor, no puedo vivir sin ti, te lo suplico...no me dejes...por favor despierta...no te quiero perderte.

La coneja aun no respondía...no respiraba...no emitía ningún signo de vida...se pudo confirmar...ella había muerto por un infarto...

A ACABO EL EPISODIO

 **(arturven) aquí acaba, se que esto es fuerte pero al fin y al cabo lo quise poner, para que esto se conozca, lo escribí y listo, eso fue bastante triste lo que sucedió ese día, mis amigos de verdad no sabían que hacer luego de esto...JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿se lo creyeron? sigamos.**

Pero el zorro sintió un ligero sonido que escucho, era muy débil hasta que logro escucharlo..."boo"...de sus to miro a la coneja y se veía que tenia una cara de satisfacción y burla en su rostro, Nick aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

(JUDY) ¿Que?, ¿no sabias que los conejos se pueden hacer los muertos muy bien?

Luego de que el zorro la dejara en el suelo vio que se podía parar perfectamente, por lo que luego dijo.

(NICK) ¿Es esto una broma?, ¿sabes el susto que me diste?. dice en un tono enojado

(JUDY) Owww, ¿quien es sobre-dramática ahora?-dice en un tono burlón-...por cierto, aquí hay algo que quiero escuchar otra vez.

(NICK) ¿A que te refieres Judy?

La coneja de su espalda saco su bolígrafo-grabadora en forma de zanahoria, presiono el botón de play y se escucharon las palabras que nick dijo hace un rato.

 _-Por favor mi amor, no puedo vivir sin ti, te lo suplico...no me dejes...por favor despierta...no te quiero perderte._

El zorro se sonrojo al escuchar sus propias palabras por la grabadora, se dio la media vuelta para evitar que se viera mas de lo que ya estaba, dijo en voz baja.

(NICK) Yo...no recuerdo eso.

Con mucha alegría la coneja dijo.

-Ese es mi torpe zorro, eso es para que no vuelvas a hacer,me una broma.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si me prometes no volverte a pasar como lo acabas de hacer. Dijo el zorro.

-Esta bien es una promesa...entonces, ¿te vas a poner los pantalones y camisa?. Doce Judy

Nick pasa de estar enojado y sonrojado, a uno seductor

-¿Que pasa?,¿no te gustan estos músculos?, esta bien, vamos a cenar que tengo hambre.

-Lo mismo digo, mi zorro tonto.

.

.

.

AHORA SI ACABA EL EPISODIO XDDD eWe

 **(ARTURVEN) Holi chicos, lamento si asuste a alguno con esa cosita de hace unos momentos, es que estos últimos días me están diciendo que había estado siendo muy troll y decidí hacer esto, lo de la broma fue algo que me contaron hace unas semanas y fue algo muy similar, también encontré un cómic de zootopia que tenia básicamente la misma temática y entonces** **decidí, como en esta ocasión no hay ninguna novedad, tal vez las haya para la próxima, ya saben que hacer desde qui amigos; pueden mandar sus opiniones y criticas en los comentarios, para los nuevos me ayudan un montón los nuevos Fav y seguidores, hasta aquí dejo la historia, hasta la próximas gente, SON LOS MEJORES**


	4. Historia 4

**(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos y amiguitos de este mundo, bienveidos a otra lectura corta de mis "historias" muy buena, en esta ocasion sera una historia de misterio y legerisimamente tenebrosa, sin nada mas que agregar, comencemos.**

Escaleras.

Era una tarde tranquila en la casa de Nicholas junto a la coneja astuta y su mejor amiga Judy Hopps, era una de sus noches de peliculas y Nick la habia estado molestando para mostrarle una pelicula de terror; en el filme habian muchas escenas buenas como malas, pero una que tomo por sorpresa a los 2 fue una muerte en las escaleras, al acabar las peliculas se pusieron a discuir sobre lo que habian visto, luego Nick menciono algo de el dia de brujas que habia sido un topico desde hace unos cuantos dias.

(Nick) Puedes creer toda esa gente hablando de "momentos aterradores de tu vida"

(Judy) Son solo cosas que les había pasado, no creo que debas criticarlas así.

(Nick) Solo digo que lo que tratan de explicar, es muy estúpido

En un momento Judy se armo de valor y le dijo

(Judy) Pues a mi me paso algo feo también, ¿lo sabes?

El zorro algo sorprendido por lo que escucho, dijo

(Nick) ¿Así?, ¿de que trataba? si me lo puedes decir

(Judy) No creo que quieras escucharlo. Dice tocando una de sus orejas

(Nick) Vamos zanahorias, sea lo que sea, te prometo que no me burlarme, ademas, creo que me gustaría escuchar algo mas interesante luego de esta película

(Judy) Esta bien, creo que me voy a sentar, pues creo que esto puede tardar un poco

En poco tiempo amos se sentaron en el sofá que tenia el zorro en su casa, luego Judy comenzó a narrar

(Judy) Eso me paso cuando tenia 13 años; yo, los de mi camada y la siguiente no tuvimos clases ese dia pues estaban pasando las notas de muchos alumnos, por lo que se decidió que algunos chicos no fuesen al colegio,era alguien...imperativa, salia a fuera con algunos de mis hermanos a jugar, saltar en mi cama y en el sofa, ya sabes, cosas de niños.

(Nick) Jej, supongo que es verdad.

(Judi) Claro así fueron...los primeros 20 minutos...ya todos estábamos aburridos de jugar pero no sabíamos que hacer, en realidad estaba desesperada por hacer algo, pero mas tarde recordé una cosa que me coto un amigo; era un conejo como yo, su nombre era Max, era algo rarito ya que le gustaba lo que era las cosas de fantasma, decía que había un juego sobre natural pero era extraño...decía que solo debía bajar las escaleras con los ojos cerrados.

 _(COMENZO DE FLASHBACK)_

 _(Max) te lo digo, debes bajar las escaleras al revés, con los ojos cerrados, para saber si funciona debes atarte algo a las tapas, unos pedazos de cartón,plástico, o lo que sea, es muy aterrador...OH, otra cosa, también debes contarlos._

 _(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

-Era algo muy extraño, al fin me aburrió demasiado y no lo hice, es esa ocasión la casa era de 2 piso, las de mis padres ahora es de un solo piso es mucho mas grande que esa, decidimos mudarnos unos mese después por la "seguridad" de mis hermanos mas pequeños; recuerdo que ese día subí y baje las escaleras, en varias ocasiones me dio tiempo de contarlos...17...bueno, luego de ese día ya no estaba segura.

En un momento en la tarde cuanto los contaba me paso algo muy raro...conté 18, me dio un gran susto cuando me di cuenta, al terminar de bajarlas conté otra vez y eran 17, decidi olvidarlo pero cuando uno de mis hermanos me llamo hacia el segundo piso y conté hacia abajo otra vez...volvieron a ser 18.

(Nick) Valla Judy...eso si que da miedo.

(Judy) Si verdad. Exclama la coneja.

(Nick) Si...no sabias contar hasta el 20, pobre conejita, tenias graves problemas en matemáticas. Dice el zorro en tono burlón.

(Judy) (¬.¬)

(Nick) De acuerdo de acuerdo jeje, continua

(Judy) Bueno, le fui a contar a mi hermana mayor, era Marge y tenia 15 años ese día; no me creyó a la primera, por lo que tuve que decirle algunas veces para que me creyese, era la mayor de la casa ese día pues los menores estaban en el colegio y el resto estaba trabajando con papa y mama.

Cuando contó los escalones de arriba hacia abajo, eran 17, ella me dijo.

-Vamos Judy, no tengo tiempo para estos jugos.

Marge se fue y no quiso venir mas, estaba decidida a saber que es lo que estaba pasando...entonces pensé en el juego que me dijo Max, estaba desesperada así que lo intente, me ate un pedazo de cartón en cada una de las 2 patas de el suelo, me voltee, cerré los ojos y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras...1,2,3,4 los conté con los ojos cerrados hasta llegar al escalo 17, luego pase al extraño escalón 18...pero eso no paro allí, 19,20,21,22,23,24,25; eso ya era muy extraño y aterrador ya que las escaleras no eran tan largas.

Estaba aterrada al llegar al escalón 100, a partir de ese escalón se comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos, risas, mormullos; sentía que me iba a volver loca; luego de los 200 perdí la cuenta hasta llegar a lo que eran en suelo...no sabia como describirlo, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que el calor era infernal, sentía como sudaba un momento, no tuve el valor en ese momento para abrir los ojos por lo que camine en círculos hasta toparme con las escaleras pero esta no eran como las de mu casa; el barandal se sentía metálico y los escalones eran de una madera aun mas suave, cualquier cosa para salir de ese fuerte calor y esos sonidos perturbadores.

No sabia cuantos escalones estaba pero calculo unos 40 y 50, ya me mataba la curiosidad, a pesar de que tenia mucho miedo quería saber que es lo que pasaba, en donde estaba, tal vez podía pedir ayuda si alguien estaba cerca, abrí los ojos y me quede con la boca abierta por donde estaba...era mi casa, ¿como era posible? no me lo preguntes torpe zorro pues eso si que no lo se, note que estaba mas o menos en la mitad de las escaleras, no perdí tiempo y fui a mi cama para descansar y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando...

(Nick) neh, no estuvo mal, pero creo que estuvo bien

(Judy) Espera Nick, ay no termina la historia, me acosté en mi cama para descansar y relajarme, cuando me iba a a quitar los pedazos de cartón de las patas me quede estupefacta...estaban completamente quemados, como si las hubiese puesto a calentar con fuego, apenas los toque se convirtieron en polvo completamente, mira por el pasillo y vi una marcas en el piso de madera, unas tenían polvo... pero veía como si mi patas hubiesen quemado el piso pues en el habían quemadas con las marcas de mis patas.

(Nick) (0.0)

(Judy) Si...eso si que es impresionante...en fin no quiero hablar mas de eso.

(Nick) ¿Quieres ver uno de los conciertos de Gazelle que grabe en la T.V?

(Judy) Claro que si -dijo Judy con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro- la quiero ver.

.

.

.

.

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien gente, espero que les haya gustado el cap de el dia de hoy...joder eso s para una nueva vida pero me da igual y gueva :DDDD, como sea, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, no me decidia por esta o por la otra, pero luego de analisarlas bien, creo que esta me quedaba mejor, la otra también era de misterio pero tenia varios huecos de argumentos que le quitaban mucha lógica, por lo que esa queda para otro día.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 ***Unnamed being: se ve que eres un genio "ser astuto", que tengas una muy buenas noche bro.**

 **Hasta aqui dejo esto a todos bros, recuerden que para mas historias me ayudan bastante los nuevos Fav y Seguidores, pueden mandar por los comentarios sus peticiones para otra temática de historia o si ya tiene unas pueden mandarlas por MP como siempre se los recuerdo XB...hasta la próxima y los quiero.**


	5. NOS PODIRAN ELIMINAR LAS HISTORIAS

**Hola amigos y amigas, se que es raro que actualice tan rápido pero este es un tema altamente serio...verán, el día 5 de Julio en el parlamento Europeo, a las 10 Am (hora en el parlamento) se estará en discusión la ley de "Derechos de Autor" la cual censurara y borrara todo material que según las empresas de dicho continente considere inadecuadas...para para dar una idea, no se podrán ver mas Gameplay, blogs o parodias de ningún tipo en Youtube o facebook, y de igual manera en Face o en otra red social no se podrá compartir ningún Gif, imagen o vídeo si en ella aparece un empresa de manera aunque sea accidental...y lo peor, es que se podría considerar lo mismo en lugares como Colombia o México; y, para los aun mas serios, podrían hasta cerrar WIKIPEDIA SEÑORES...una de las mas grandes herramientas de información como las que se están sucintado el día de hoy están inundando las redes. Ejemplo, acabo de entrar a Wikipedia y les saldrá un documento que explica un poco mas las cosas, entre en Youtube y cerraron varios canales de Raps y videojuegos que seguía y casi todos los demás a los que estoy suscrito les dieron uno o varios Strikes.**

 **Esto puede afectar primero Europa, pero mas pronto que tarde, podría afectarnos a todos por igual, en esta plataforma si alguna empresa se queja de mi o cualquiera de las historias que algún escritor (sea profesional o amateur) podría ser borrada o castigada y, según sea el caso, si se aprobada, se podría ir a la CÁRCEL!**

 **Por ello mis amigos, no cerrare el canal de historias, si un día entran y resulta que ya no estoy sin haberlo avisado con anticipación...ya saben cual es la razón, y honestamente, me sentiría muy dolido si se perdiera todo este material que e escrito, y cual podría pasar en esta pagina o Wattap si son obligadas, esto podría arruinarle no solo el día, si no la vida a miles, miles de millones de personas; sin mencionar de que, si quieres ver el contenido que antes veías normalmente gratis en dichas veces, deberás pagar una tarifa puesta por la empresa que hizo la demanda y gano, se deberá hacer un pago a dicho contenido.**

 **Honestamente yo soy de las personas que apoyan que deben ponerse "una que otra regla" PERO SUAVE, NO ESTO!, por ello quise publicar esto, ya que, si esto es aprobado, al menos a todos los que leen mis historias en europa, de allí serán suspendidas, y es probable que, si no las cierran completamente, lo puedan hacer o por medio de alguna empresa o si se aprueba en el país en el que estoy.**

 **Aunque no todo esta perdido, ya se han hecho varios llamados tanto de personas normales como nosotros, como otros conocidos ingenieros y reconocidos personajes de el internet junto a diversas empresas que que saldrían muy perjudicadas y esto sucede, y que, algunas empresas no son tan estrictas y podrían hacer de la vista gorda por no tomarnos tan en serio, pero la mayoría podía hacerlo y quería dejar esto para dar un pequeño aviso, si la cosa no pasa a mayores y todo vuelve a la normalidad borrare esta actualización.**

 **Los quiero mucho familia, y espero que esto se resuelve y la libertad de expresión del internet vuelva a la normalidad, les quiero mucho amigos y amigas, adiós.**


End file.
